Loving Sin
by Reithandina
Summary: There was just something Sinful about him... Slightly Dark. Yaoi. HP/SB M-rated just in case :P


**Loving Sin  
**_  
__**Pairing**__: Harry/Sirius_

_**Warning: **__Slightly dark, Yaoi / ManOnMan / Gay-themes, thoughts of murder, Description of masturbation and slight sexual content, but perhaps not worthy a M-rate._**A/N: **_Hellooo my fellow readers. I know I know. Why have u written something else than the continuations of my other fics? It's because.. I'm like... the wind. I'm there a few times, I leave something behind, but takes a while to make a storm? I write when I get ideas... This one here have been here for... Months... It's older than Shadow and Ice actually. About same age as The Colour of my Eyes. I just thought.. Sirius is hot. He's every girls ( and boys ) wet dream. Why not be Harry's?  
Have a good journey through my pervertion. \ ^w^ /_****

[ Loving Sin** ]****  
**

There was something sinful about him.

Like the way his long smooth and shiny black hair fell down his shoulders, and his liquid silver eyes filled with emotions when they gazed upon him. It was a bit of a turmoil. Those eyes would stare at him, sometimes clouded over in sadness, and misery, something that had shadowed his soul and broken his heart through out the years. He knew that it was because of Azkaban, and the loss of his father; James Potter, as well as Lily, his mother, and the betrayel of their former friend; Peter Pettigrew.

In some moments those eyes would linger at him and hold some brief hope, but then cloud over again with the dreadful emotions that tore his very soul and broke his heart. Harry knew what he thought of when the hope entered his eyes, or when they had a heated disgussion about Quidditch or the pranks the Mauraders had done in their time. He knew that in those moments Sirius really believed that Harry was James.

That he was his father.

And when he remembered that this was Harry, the son of his late best friend, his gorgeous silver eyes turn heavily saddened and terribly lonely, and he would become akward and sometimes he would even excuse himself to his room.

It hurt to not be whom Sirius wanted him to be.

But it also hurt that Sirius couldn't always see him as Harry.

Just Harry.

But nevertheless, there was something really Sinful about him. Harry enjoyed being in the presence of Sirius, it calmed him and yet filled him with heat. He was happy when he was laughing, that sexy laugh brought him shivers of desire that he knew, was so sinful. The way his tongue would lick his desirable pink lips, made him want to ravish the man.

It was truely a sinful sight.

But worst of all, he wanted those big and strong hands roam his body, make it burn with passion and ache with desperate need for more, make him scream himself raw. His dreams were haunted by him and his hands. By lips so soft as silk, kissing his skin, nipping and sucking and turning into a begging mess of goo, and then that husky voice would whisper dirty things to him. Things he wanted to do to Harry.

He always woke up panting, sweating and spunk in his pj pants. He knew it wasn't right. This was his Godfather after all, the whole world would be Bashing for this, but he was too far gone by now. He wanted him. He wanted Sirius Black. He wanted his own godfather. Desired him.

_Oh, how I have fallen.  
_  
The others didn't know. Ron was oblivious as always, and he was thankful for that. He would proberly blow up and throw a tantrum, maybe even hit him, and refuse to speak to him for a long time. _Childish bastard_. Sometimes, he just wanted to wrap his hands around the redheads neck and squezze the life out of him. Watch those stupid eyes cloud over and become lifeless.

Hermione, who was said to be the brightest witch of his time, was more stupid and naive than he thought. Infact she encourages him to continue seeing Sirius, at the way that he does. That it would be good for him after what happend with Cedric.

_Good girl. Give her a prize for being a not-so-smart-after-all._Was it horrible, that each time Mrs Weasley opened her mouth, Harry wanted to tear her to pierces? To make her stop treating him like a child, that she needed to cuddle to her overly large bosom? To make her stop accusing and treating Sirius like he was a bad person? It was everytime that Harry found himself listening to Mrs Weasley shouting at Sirius, always the same words.

_" Sirius Black! You are a grown up! He is a boy! He is a Child! " _She would shout, and Sirius would retaliate.

_" You are not his mother! He's 15! It's his life! " _And it would always be followed by his hated words.

_" I might as well be! Where were you the last 14 years of his life? I've taken care of him since he was 11! You treat him like he was James! He's not James! " _Sirius would be more angry after this.

_" Well it's not like I was sunbathing in Hawaii, was I? I was in Azkaban, for Merlin's sake woman! AZKABAN! " _And thus the battle would continue. IT always ended up badly. Mrs Weasley would bustle around in the kitchen, taking out her anger on her cooking abilities, while seething. While Sirius would lock himself in his mothers room with Buckbeat.

And Harry?

He would be seething with fury, away from his friends. Too mad to tolerate their simpleness. _  
_  
But, between all this, there was something around the corners.

He had a feeling that Remus knew something wasn't all right. He could see out of the corner of his eyes, and feel it in the back of his neck, the calculating golden eyes watching him as he would talk and laugh with the object of his sins. It was unnerving, and he was sure the werewolf too knew what he did in the showers. He we would think back at the late dreams, imagine the strong and wonderful hands, do wonderful things to his burning body. And how he would grab a hold on his needs, leaned against the wall as the water sprayed hot steaming water over his skin. How he would pump repeatedly to completion and moan out Sirius name.

Harry was suspicious of the way Remus would look at him afterwards. Like he had heard him. It wouldn't surprise him, werewolves did have a great talent with their ears. And their nose. But he could see the worry in his eyes and knew that he had to becareful. He liked Remus, but he'd never forgive him if he told Sirius about his sins. It would destroy everything. No Harry had to tell him, by himself.

He calculated and watched for any signs that Sirius might show towards him, but it was diffificult. Harry changed his plans and started give his own small signs, when he found nothing changed between himself and his godfather. He would touch him more, he would give more attention and make small innuendos.

And he watched for his reaction. Waited.

And then... There was a slight flicker in those Silver orbs.

A heasitantion.

A lingering glance.

A Forbidden Emotion that made his cock stirr.

In the shadows of the hallways, out of sight, Harry Potter smirked and the Slytherin in him took over.

_Mine... _

**The End.  
**

**A/N: **_So this was a small short one-shot, there will proberly someday be a sequal. But please, let me think about it first? Well what u think of it? Was it bad? Lacking? Should I add more? Well hope it was at least okey. I might be adding more as the months pass by, I always do. Seeya until next time... _


End file.
